


The end and the begining

by UltraMangaLover



Series: Camus will dominate you [3]
Category: Quartet - Fandom, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraMangaLover/pseuds/UltraMangaLover
Summary: You are out dancing with your friends when Camus appears, looking incredibly sexy, and steals you away. He has been waiting for you to arrive so he could show you exciting (and a bit scary) things you have only ever dreamed of. What will happen when feelings start growing?





	The end and the begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,   
> This is the last chapter of this series. It made me sad to say goodbye to dom Camus, but I know he's happy with you, the reader. I hope you enjoy this story!

I could feel the music vibrate through my body with every beat. I raised my arms up high, closed my eyes, let my head fall back and swung my hips for all I was worth. I was at an incredibly high-class exclusive club on the outskirts of the city where I lived. My friends had called me out of the blue, saying I never went out with them anymore since I started working for Quartet Night, and they wanted me to take me clubbing. I had agreed because they were right, I had hardly done anything except working in the last few months. When they told me where we were going, I thought they were joking. It was next to impossible to get into that place unless you had connections. I had decided to dress up just in case they were serious. When I had gone to my closet to figure out how I would make myself look like I belonged there, my eyes had landed on the dress Camus had given me the first time we spent an evening together. Looking at the small straps crisscrossing all over the back, upper chest and waist had reminded me of how Camus had tied me up and introduced me to a whole new world that night. As usual when I thought about him, I had instantly become aroused, my body heating up at the memory. I had also felt a pang of nostalgia. I’d had no idea how much my life was about to change when I put this dress on and got into his car towards the unknown. I had no regrets. 

I put on the dress, finished getting ready, and an hour later, here I was dancing my heart out with my friends in an elegant club with loud music, a jammed packed dancefloor, and very discreet lighting. I looked around me, but I could hardly make out the faces of the other people on the dancefloor beyond my friends. I had sipped a couple of drinks, so I was a bit buzzed, but I was nowhere near drunk. I had been dancing for a while when I became aware there was a big warm pair of hands on my hips coming from behind me. Startled, I stopped dancing and turned my head around to see who was being overfriendly. Then I looked up and up until I was staring in an intense pair of ice-blue eyes framed by wavy blond hair. Camus?! And boy did he look like a sex god straight out of my lustiest fantasies. He was wearing the white suit he had on when the video for Poison Kiss had been filmed, and it looked a thousand times hotter in person. I was stunned speechless but that wasn’t a problem since he lifted my chin as kissed me quickly, as if he had been impatient to do so. I thought he would stop a small peck, but then he nipped my lower lip with his teeth and when my mouth opened in surprise, his tongue sneaked in to rub against mine. He was still behind me and his arms came around to hold me tightly while we kept kissing. It was then the thought that being in his arms felt like coming home crossed my mind. I knew then what the earlier pangs of nostalgia had been about. I had fallen in love with Camus, hard. I didn’t want to think about it, only heartache waited for me down that road. I completely lost myself in his embrace and it was only after he reluctantly pulled away that I remembered my friends. I looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen.   
“Shit, my friends!” I said in exasperation. I didn’t want to be that girl who ditches her friends for a guy, even if said guy was Camus.  
“Do not be concerned. I asked them to bring you here and they were more than happy to do so. They are now in my limousine being taken to all the best clubs in the city by my driver.” He had set all of this up? I reminded myself to expect the unexpected as long as he was going to be in my life. His hands went back to my hips and he started dancing slowly and sensually behind me. I was feeling a bit self conscious, we were in a public place after all, even if it was dark. Then I felt his erection grind into my ass and I stopped caring, as easy as that. I turned around, placed my hands on his chest and kept on dancing, matching his pace, and following his lead. My hands started wandering over his body. I never had the chance to touch him because I was always restrained when we had sex. This was a rare opportunity and I wasn’t going to let it go to waste. My hands caressed his arms, shoulders, back, and when they grabbed his firm ass to give it a nice squeeze, he bent down and kissed me again. This kiss was a lot less civilized than the last one, and I could feel my self-control quickly evaporate under his sensual assault. I could tell how much he wanted me, and I wondered what was going to happen next. If history was any indication, something thrilling was about to happen. I was proven right a few moments later when Camus released my lips, took my hand, and started walking towards the back of the club. He turned his head back to give me a heated look and a playful little smile. He looked so dazzling that I wondered for a moment if this was really happening, or if I was delusional. 

When we got to the back wall, I noticed there was a dark hallway that was impossible to see from the dance area. We walked down until we reached the very last door. It was non-descriptive and painted all black. I had no clue what was beyond it, other than it was going to be pretty kinky.  
“Do you remember the safe word?” He asked me with his usual serious expression.   
“It’s Kurosaki,” I said, managing to keep a straight face by some miracle. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I did not want a repeat of what had happened last time. It had been pleasurable in the end, no doubt about it, but seeing him displeased bothered me on a fundamental level as if it went against my natural instincts.  
“Well done. Once again, I’m going to demand your trust, and in return, I will trust you to use this word if you find anything unbearable.” Having said that, he opened the door and I followed him into the room. Whatever I had been expecting, this sure wasn’t it. Who would have guessed the poshest, classy, and exclusive club in the city had BDSM rooms in the back?  
“This establishment allows carefully selected individuals to use their playrooms. This one is meant for novice players and has no more than the basics. Tonight, you will learn how some of them can be used to heighten pleasure.” I had no objections to this plan. The suite we were in had assortments of whips, ropes, leather straps, chains, and other things I couldn’t identify displayed. There was a bed in a corner but featured front and center was a big wedge-shaped hard cushion. Everything was still as elegant, and it managed to make all the bondage tools look like they belonged there.   
“Remove your garments first, and then mine.” He said in his low, sexy voice. I still felt a bit shy about undressing in front of him, but we had already done so much together already, I overcame it easily. Once I stood naked in front of him, I reached for the buttons on his shirt. Then I froze as I realized he was allowing me to undress him and touch his skin for the first time since we had started having sex. I felt joy rise up in my chest at the thought. He was looking at me with the warmest expression I had ever seen in his face, even when he was charming all ladies within a 200 feet radius. It was like receiving a precious gift, and I hoped I would remember it forever. I removed his clothes slowly, touching as much of him as possible. As I slid down his pants, I saw he had an impressive erection. Looking at that hard flesh and smooth skin made me want to lick him and suck on him.  
“Not tonight, my beautiful.” The disappointment at being denied was overshadowed by the pleasure of hearing him use an endearment. He brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them one at a time.  
“Kneel behind the tall edge of the wedge cushion, and bend down the incline with your hands behind your back.” I did as he asked and felt the cold metal of genuine-looking handcuffs sliding over my wrists, followed by ropes around my knees fastened to loops on the edges of cushion, keeping my legs open.

My heart almost stopped when the door to the adjoining room opened and Reiji walked in. What the fuck was this?!  
“Hi sweetie,” he said with a cheeky smile and a tip of his hat, looking at me through his bangs as if everything was normal and I wasn’t naked, bent over, and tied up.  
“I thought you didn’t share,” I said to Camus with a hint of panic in my voice. I was in an extremely exposed position, and to suddenly have Reiji look at me was as scary as it was exciting. I didn’t know which emotion would win and it was making me nervous as hell.  
“I do not share, however, flaunting a delightful submissive is another matter.” He knelt beside me and started caressing my back in long slow strokes.  
“Do not forget that you must only say the word for all of this to stop. I could tell that being watched is something you wanted to try, and you please me so much that I wanted to offer it to you.” With his words and his touch, it wasn’t long until I had calmed down and decided to go ahead with it.  
“Thank you, Camus. I love how thoughtful you are. You always put me first.” It was only as I said it that I realized it. He acted aloof all the time, but he was the most considerate man I had ever been with. I had secretly fantasized about being watched having sex by a hot guy for a long time. I had never thought it would ever happen, even less with my second-favorite member of Quartet Night. Ranmaru wasn’t far behind, but there was just something a bit off about Ai as if he wasn’t quite like everyone else.  
What was I supposed to do now? How was I supposed to act with a third party in the room? Would he feel left out if I ignored him? Or would Camus get angry if I didn’t?  
“From this moment on, you will not acknowledge Reiji’s presence in any way other than with your eyes.” Camus declared. I felt a ton of pressure lift off me.   
Once I had regained control of my emotions, I looked at Reiji again. He had sensual lips, and when one corner tipped up in a playful smile, his whole face became a deadly weapon dangerous to all womankind. No wonder he was an idol.   
“Turn the music on now, Reiji,” Camus said. Reiji pressed a button on a small remote and a Quartet Night song played from hidden speakers. He then walked over to a sofa chair a couple of feet from my head and sat down, making himself comfortable. Suddenly, I felt a sharp slap on my butt cheek. Ow!  
“What th-“ I was unable to finish that sentence because I was taken by surprise by the feel of his tongue between my legs a split second later. He licked me like he had been dying to do it for an eternity and had an eternity to make up for. Just as I was forgetting about the sting of the slap, he pulled back, and I felt a small, lubricated toy enter my ass, just like last time. Right after, I received a second slap on my other cheek.  
“That hurts!” It also felt strange with the anal toy in place, but I didn’t dislike it.   
“But it feels good even more, does it not?” He said before putting his lips back on me. In a daze, I looked behind me to try to get a glimpse of Camus. He must have felt my gaze on him because he looked up at me. Then our eyes held as he was pleasuring me with his mouth. It was by far the most erotic thing I had ever seen. Combined with the sensual caress of his hair on my thighs and the sound of his sexy voice as he sang with Quartet Night, it was pure heaven. I heard rustling, and when I glanced in the direction it came from, my eyes landed on Reiji. Still sitting in the sofa chair, he had unzipped his pants, pulled his dick out and was stroking it skillfully. It took a second for what I was seeing to register. He had taken his hat off and I could see his face clearly. And, what a view. With his boyish good looks, he resembled a lascivious prince charming. Seeing him touch himself on top of everything else Camus was doing sent me over the edge and I came violently.   
“Camus!” I couldn’t help but shout as the cutting pleasure I was feeling kept going as he continued to lick and suck my clit. I was started to feel a bit dizzy as I slowly came down from the orgasm. I had unconsciously squeezed my eyes shut, and they flew open when his penis started entering me. I looked at Reiji and found him staring back at me. Our eyes stayed together as Camus started thrusting into me with an increasing rhythm and force. Having Reiji look at me as I was getting pounded by Camus made me feel completely lewd and like I was doing something forbidden. It was utterly exciting. Hearing their music was a constant reminder these two men were hugely popular idols, and they were both totally focused on me. The knowledge was heady, and I felt like I was close to coming again. Camus kept going until Reiji let his head drop back and came all over his hand with a loud grunt.

Camus pulled the toy out of my ass with a quick movement, and immediately after, his dick replaced it with one firm thrust. Woah! I wanted to tell him to give a girl a warning, but I was incapable of forming a coherent thought, much less to speak it. The sensations assailing my body were indescribable. It hurt a bit, but the pain only enhanced the pleasure I felt and fed the hunger that was burning me alive. My hips were already meeting his strokes and coaxed him to go faster, harder. I was panting like I had been running for hours, my eyes were squeezed shut, I was sweating like a football player, and I couldn’t have cared less that Reiji was watching. All my senses were focused on Camus and how good he made me feel. One of his hands left my hip and I felt two of his fingers circling the entrance of my vagina before plunging in.  
“Aaahh!” Being filled in both places was satisfying in a way I hadn’t even dreamed of. I had always believed that women agreed to have anal sex only to make men happy. It was the reason why I had never tried it before despite my curious nature. I was surely being proved wrong on this one. Only Camus could make me feel like everything I thought I knew about sex was a lie. This new discovery felt divine and I knew that I wouldn’t last very long. I gave it my best, but after a while, I managed to dig my face out of the cushion and mumble,  
“I-I’m….coming!” And then I was screaming as I experienced my first anal orgasm. I was amazed at this new powerful and intense sensation. As I rode the wave of piercing extasy, I craved more even as I was assailed by more than I could stand. I felt Camus slow down his thrusts as he let out the first shout I had ever heard from him. I lay my forehead on the cushion while I tried to regain control over my erratic breathing. Then I started laughing weakly.   
“Wow, this was amazing! I can’t wait to do it again.” Too late I realized I had voiced my assumption that we would meet like this again. We had never agreed on anything, never made any commitments. Worried about how he would react, I turned my head around to look at his him. Other than being flushed a damp, his face was as unreadable as ever. Not even a smile or a nod to reassure me. My heart sank as I felt him pull out of me slowly. I turned my head back around and fought with all the strength I had left the tears that were about to fall. I was not a child. I knew what this was all along and falling in love was all on me. 

“You’re the one who was amazing, sweetie. If it wasn’t Camus you’re with, I would steal you away.” Reiji said with a giant smile as he was cleaning himself up. His goofy grin cheered me up, and I won the fight against my tears. It was easy to see why he was the peacemaker in Quartet Night. I smiled back at him as Camus removed my handcuffs and the rope that tied me to the wedge. As soon as he was done, he threw a blanket over me, as if he couldn’t stand the thought of Reiji looking at me one more second. That was probably just wishful thinking on my part. Once he had tucked everything back in placed and zipped up his pants, Reiji came over to me, kissed me on the cheek and said  
“I may sound like I’m joking, but I’m always serious. If this baka lets you down, come to me. I will welcome you with open arms.” He put on his hat, winked at me, and then looked at Camus behind me. His eyes widened, and he burst out laughing.  
“Thank you, sweetie. I’ve wanted to see his face look like that for a long time.” The sound of his laughter followed him out the door as he left. Camus turned me around to face him and wrapped me in a tight hug. This was not good. His warmth, the feel of his body, his scent all reminded me of how much I loved him, and how much it hurt not to be loved back. I had to walk away before he tore me apart. This would have to be our last night. We worked together, and I couldn’t afford to wreck our relationship with unrequited feelings. The tears I had been holding back rolled down my cheeks in hot drops. I didn’t want him to see me cry, but I was always more emotional after playing with him. He lifted my chin up, looked at my face for a moment and said with a hint of concern  
“What is the matter? Are you hurt anywhere?” I shook my head.  
“No, I’m not hurt. You’re always so gentle while you’re being rough. I don’t know how you pull it off, but since we’re talking about you, I shouldn’t be surprised.” The concerned look didn’t leave his face  
“Then why are your eyes full of tears?”  
“Uhm, Camus, this will be our last time doing this. It’s been an awesome ride and I’m very grateful to you, but I think it’s time to move on.” I couldn’t hold his gaze, it was too painful, and I was afraid of what he would see.  
“Look at me.” He said in a hard voice. I immediately looked up. I was a sub through and through after all.  
“Tell me why.” He demanded in a very Camus-like way. God, I loved him. Knowing him, he wouldn’t leave it alone until I answered him honestly, so I really had no choice but to tell him the truth.  
“Because I love you. Not the idol that everyone sees on TV or in concerts, but the man who is incredibly thoughtful, generous but demanding, perceptive, respectful, and constantly feels superior to others. I even love that about you. I can’t keep having sex with you now, it breaks my heart.” As I spoke, tears kept pouring out. Without a word, Camus went to the dresser, took something out and came back to face me.  
“When you say my name….I lose all reason. All I can think of is how much I desire you, and how divine you feel, inside and out. I simply cannot get enough of you. I have seen countless people come and go in my life and only a few have stood out for me. You are very special to me and I have a strong affection for you. I was waiting for Reiji to leave before giving you this.” He had a delicate silver chain bracelet with a small medallion dangling. On it were a sparkling stone the color of his eyes, and the words “You belong to me.” I was elated at hearing this, but part of me was afraid of how much it would hurt if he ever got tired of me or replaced me. He fastened the bracelet on my wrist, and keeping hold of it, knelt and placed his other hand over his heart.  
“I assure you I do not give my affection easily, nor am I fickle. You are the only one I can see, the only one who can shatter my indifference. I want you to be mine for the whole world to see, my beautiful. I will always protect you and your lovely heart.” Then he stood up and looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
“Then I will belong to you for as long as you wish me to,” I said sincerely. He gave me a kiss and took the medallion in his hand.  
“The stone is from my home, the Silk Palace in the Kingdom of Permafrost. I wanted you to have a part of me with you for the times when I cannot be.” 

We smiled at each other and kissed again. I held him tight and buried my face in his chest. I was incredibly happy. After a moment we took a shower together and got dressed again. We looked the same as when we came in, but for me, it felt like everything had changed. We walked out of the club together, holding hands. We were now a couple, and while I knew that challenges would come, I couldn’t wait to see what life with Camus was going to be like.


End file.
